


Ash Ketchum does horrible stuff to Resetti

by Merilaux_the_trashwriter



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types, どうぶつの森 | Animal Crossing Series
Genre: Anal Sex, Bestiality, Cake, Dom/sub Undertones, Drug Use, Force-Feeding, Fucked Up, Hentai, Oh My God, Other, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn, Rape, Sleeping Pills, Spanking, Submission, Suffering, animal abuse in a way, rated E to be safe, tied up
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-17
Updated: 2017-07-17
Packaged: 2018-12-03 09:32:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 822
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11529477
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Merilaux_the_trashwriter/pseuds/Merilaux_the_trashwriter
Summary: I literally wrote this in like 10 minutesPlease don't kill meᴛʜɪs ɪs ᴊᴜsᴛ ʜᴏʀʀɪʙʟᴇᴀʙᴤᴏʟᴜᴛᴇʟʏ ʜᴏʀʀɪʙʟᴇ





	Ash Ketchum does horrible stuff to Resetti

Ash Ketchum was wandering through the woods one day when he found an interesting Pokemon that looked like a Diglett.

He thought it looked a bit weird, but without a thought he captured it either way, ensnaring the creature in a pokeball. 

It was getting late, and Ash was getting bored. Being fucked up in the head, he wanted to kidnap a Pokemon and basically fuck it. 

He finally got home and unleashed his new Pokemon in his bedroom where he tied up the "Diglett" by the hands. Then he realised something. 

Digletts don't even HAVE arms, yet alone hands. Then he noticed that this wasn't a Diglett at all... It was actually Resetti. Resetti seemed real pissed off at Ash, wondering what Ash would do to him. After all, Ash could do anything he wanted to him - he was too tied up to resist.

Ash Ketchum looked at Resetti and grinned evilly, laughing a little like some sort of psycho as he dragged him to his bedroom.

Ash locked Resetti up in his room while he fetched some sleeping pills, which he crushed up into a chocolate cake that was pretty moist. He took the cake back up to his room and teased Resetti a little. "What's the matter? Can't eat the cake because you're all tied up?" Taunted Ash. Resetti looked at the cake and moaned in frustration.

Before Resetti had a chance to complain, Ash got a large chunk of the cake in his hands and forcefully shoved it down his throat. Resetti tried to say something, but he was just spluttering bits of cake all over the walls.

Eventually, the sleeping pills kicked in and Resetti fell asleep. As he sleeped, Ash tore part of Resetti's mud-stained overalls off and threw them out. While Resetti was subdued by the sleeping pills and the rope binding his arms behind his back, Ash started plotting what he was going to do with him. 

Ash grabbed a belt and wooden spoon from the kitchen as Resetti started to awaken from his slumber, still confused about what was happening. Then he looked at himself only to realise that he was half naked somehow.

"What's going on? What are you plotting, exactly?" Resetti asked nervously and confused. Ash looked at Resetti as Ash started walking towards him, feeling vulnerable.

"Oh, you'll see what I have planned." Ash said as he sat down beside Resetti and placed the mole over his lap with his butt exposed. "You going to spank me or something like that?" Resetti asked as he blushed a little. "Maybe..." Ash replied as he raised his hand and gave Resetti a stinging smack to his behind as Resetti blushed a little more as he moaned softly. 

Resetti kept acting like he hated it, but deep down he was kind of enjoying it. Even if he was in a load of discomfort. Ash continued to spank Resetti a little more with his hand before he grabbed the wooden spoon and gave him a few audible smacks with that. By now, Resetti was starting to show a few marks from the spanking, and he was starting to cry out a little. 

"Is that all?" Resetti asked. Ash threw Resetti on the bed, face down. "Oh, please. That was just a warm up..." Ash said as he started to undress. Resetti looked at Ash in confusion as he walked towards him, completely naked from head to toe. "Don't tell me you're gonna do what I THINK you're going to do now..." Resetti panicked as Ash climbed over him. Ash started to fuck Resetti in the ass while he squealed loudly, his cheeks still red and stinging after the spanking from earlier.

Resetti continued to moan loudly until the door opened a few minutes later. Ash froze with a relatively blank expression on his face. His mom was stood there, watching Ash doing stuff to Resetti.

Horrified, Ash's mom threw him straight over her knees and gave him a spanking on his bare behind with a belt as he cried loudly, with red marks forming all over his bottom. 

Ash's mom gave Resetti a new pair of shorts to cover himself and untied his hands before letting him go. Ash's mom left the room, but Resetti didn't leave immediately.

Instead, Resetti grabbed hold of Ash and gave him another spanking with the wooden spoon which hurt even more. Ash cried and begged him to stop, but he didn't listen. Resetti ignored his pleas for mercy after what he had done, but he took none of it. "You deserve this after what you did to me." Resetti said fiercely while Ash continued bawling, with tears running down his face. 

By now it was starting to get late. Resetti decided that Ash had been taught a real lesson and let him go. Resetti left and went back to his home and everyone went to sleep.

The end.


End file.
